


Love like Lies

by Locallizardboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit is called Dolion, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locallizardboy/pseuds/Locallizardboy
Summary: Remus seems to be under the assumtion, Deceit isalways lying when he says "I love you" to him. When Deceit hears this its safe to say he has a few choice things to say on the matter...





	Love like Lies

**Author's Note:**

> More angst? yes please.  
Also i swear both are very much i love. They are just Stupid.

Dolion watched as Remus pranced into his room in the mindscape, flailing bout as he touched everything the snake side told him not to giving into the rising irritation in him about being barged in on. Giving a small sigh Deceit placed his book he had borrowed (stolen) from Logan’s bookshelf and turning to the impulsive side he gave a grimace, speaking. 

“Remus… to what do I owe the pleasure?” Dolion asked looking the man up and down, noticing how filthy he was. Clothes covered in blood; he honestly couldn’t tell if it was Remus’ or not. Tears all over, dirt covering his face as the green clad side grinned at him. Jumping in place Remus grinned at him almost falling over himself in his excitement to talk.

“Dee! Hey do you ever think about what would happen if we got stuck at the top of a mountain?” pausing as he took a breath before continuing, “Slowly freezing to death as our skin starts turning blue and peeling off… does your skin peel off? Can I peel it off for you?” Getting abruptly stopped by Deceit as he grabbed one of Remus’ flailing hands in his vice like grip, small grin adorning his face as he looked to his impulsive boyfriend.

“I can say I have thought about it Remus. Plus everyone knows that mountains aren’t real. It doesn’t shed. I’ll think about it.” Dolion responded to the side slowly putting his arm down to take hold of the others hand. Looking up he could see that Remus had started mumbling violent ideas under his breath, a nervous tick that got Deceit worried what was wrong with his partner. Squuzing the palm of his hand gently grabbing the impulsive sides attention Dolion raised a gentle eyebrow trying to search for answers he wouldn’t find within Remus’ eyes. No, his boyfriend is never that simple.

“Would you like to not tell me what’s going on Rem?” Sounding hopefully as worried as he felt, Deceit could almost see metaphorical walls going up around Remus, and he could admit, if only to himself, that it kind of hurt. Watching Remus close up before his eyes.

“Well you know how we are ‘In Love’” Remus asked, doing quotation signs as he spoke. Internally cringing away as he saw Dolion’s confused face, speaking up. “’In Love’? Rem what do you mean ‘In Love’?” Successfully hiding his worry for what Remus said. Remus gave a small crazed laugh in return, looking down unable to look the other in the eye. “Yeah, ‘In Love’, you know, because you always lie, and say you are in love with me. So you clearly don’t actually love me and are just putting up with me because Virge-y boy left us behind.”  
Silence. Utter silence as Deceit looks both hurt and horrified, while Remus was looking defeated and done. With a shaking head Dolion let go of Remus’ hand raising both to his face in horror, stepping back from Remus when he tried to reach out.

“Is that… is that really what you think of me Remus? That I speak in nothing but lies?” Deceit mumbled out close to tears giving a small sob when Remus only raised his head once more looking him in the eyes and nodded. Though he was quick to misinterpret his distress and backtrack, giving a small broken grin as if what he was saying wasn’t tearing him up from the inside out. Waving his hands as if to dismiss the concern he thought to be fake.

“It’s totally okay though,” he broke off with a few broken giggles before continuing, “I totally get it, I mean, who’d want to be with me? I am the worst you know?” A few tears were now slipping down both of their faces as he spoke. “I am glad to at least hear you say ‘I love you’ since no one else in this hellscape would never even dare think of saying that to the trash bag of a person I am!” 

Laughter mixed with sobs stopped Remus from continuing his rant as Dolion had just watched speechless as the man he apparently to him just ‘loved’ broke down in front of him. “Of course I love you! Why wouldn’t I love you Idiot!” Deceit sobbing into his hands tried to speak over all of the laughter. When the laughter stopped at his words he hoped he had gotten through to Remus that he really did mean it, but when he looked up Remus was just staring at him with a cold glare, tears still running down his face. “That’s just cold Dee, why continue to lie? I’m not Roman, I’m not stupid I know you’re a liar…” Pausing softly as his eyes soften as if he were trying to comfort both of them about the whole situation. “… I know we aren’t actually in love. It’s okay Dolion.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“I said, don’t call me that Duke.” Deceit hissed at Remus eyes filled with hurt and anger. “I told you my name in confidence and a show of love. If we aren’t ‘in love’ as you say. Don’t you dare fucking call me that!” Deceit would’ve been screaming if he would let himself act more vulnerable around the other, but after Remus’ words he didn’t think he could anymore. “Don’t ever dare tell me how I feel Remus. I LOVE you! God do you really think I wouldn’t after all this time together.” Deceit had growing hurt and anger in his eyes and Remus slowly started to realise what was happening, trying to reach out once more stopping when Deceit ripped his hand back as if his touch burned.  
“Don’t touch me!” He screeched out before his face dropped looking ashamed, turning away from what he now assumed was his ex-boyfriend. “…don’t… please.” Taking off his hat and cape and placing them on his bed, refusing to look at Remus as he slowly grabbed his book from before. 

Turning back to the other side in the room he gave a small bitter grin and sarcasm laced his voice as he said the words that Remus didn’t know would hurt so much.  
“Like you said… we aren’t actually ‘In Love’…”

Deceit then ducked out the room leaving Remus alone in the others room to over think what just happened. He didn’t last long before he too ducked out to the one place he thought he would never go.

Logan paused in his planning as a short proper knock was heard. After knowing the others for as long as he did he found this odd, Patton would knock gently then open the door anyway, Roman wouldn’t even knock, and Virgil’s knock was always hesitant, so he was definitely curious about who could be knocking this late. Walking over Logan calmly opened the door, unable to stop a small gasp of shock at who was outside his door, dishevelled, tear stained face and trying to hold themselves together was Deceit.

Awoken by someone entering his room, Roman jumped out of bed, still in his pyjamas now holding a katana before noticing who entered his room. Sobbing on his floor was his normally eccentric and odd other half, basically his brother, someone he actively avoided and now couldn’t help his rising concern as he watched him cry on the floor just repeating the words.

“He loved me… he loved me… I was wrong…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try the next part soon, I have a small idea but no actual idea so I'm open to interpretation


End file.
